


Movies Night

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: This time, Ladybeetle pays Adrienne a visit.





	Movies Night

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette Dupain-Chang/Ladybug - Marin Dupain- Chang/Ladybeetle
> 
> Adrian Agreste/Chat Noir - Adrienne Agreste/Chat Noire

Third P.O.V.

It was a beautiful evening in Paris. Adrienne was in her room, watching the Ladyblog. This blog belonged to Alim and what could be better than a blog dedicated entirely to Ladybeetle?

Adrienne looked at Ladybeetle's image and dreamy sigh. Today, she was attacked by an akuma, and if she had turned there, everyone would have seen her. Ladybeetle appeared and rescued her before she could get anything.

"When are you going to tell him that he loves him?" Plagg flew in front of Adrienne while he was eating cheese.

"Ew! Plagg, take that bad smell from my face!" Adrienne screamed.

"You do not know what you're missing." Plagg said, swallowing the last piece of Chamembert.

*Knock Knock*

"Huh!"

Someone twisted in the window. Adrienne turned to the window, but there was nothing. She returned to her computer and she continued to look at pictures of Ladybeetle.

*Knock Knock*

Adrienne looked back at the window, but there was nothing. She stood up and approached the window.

When she even got in front of it, Ladybeetle appeared before her. It struck the bottle as a sign to open a window. A opened it, and the boy went into her room.

"Ladybeetle, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see if you're okay. I was hoping the acuma did not hurt you." He said.

"I feel good, thank you for your care"

Ladybeetle looked behind her and saw what she was looking at before he came.

"Are you following the Ladyblog?" He asked the girl.

"Oh ... yeah, I'm a big fan of you. Plus, this blog is written by one of my best friends." She replied.

"Are you a friend of Alim César?"

"Do you know him?" Okay ... Adrienns was expecting her two to meet since Alim follows him everywhere ...

"Yes, he asked me for an interview for Ladyblog."

They stood next to each other without saying anything.

"Well, I think I should go ..." Ladybeetle said, pointing to the window.

"Wait, I can stay if you want ... maybe we can look at a movie or something ..." She said as she bored.

"Sure, why not?"

Later, the two were buried in a bunch of blankets and pillows, staring at more films and occasionally sticking to each other. After a while, Ladybeetle put his arm around Adrienne.

For her, that was the most amazing evening evening in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for being so short...


End file.
